Currently Being Released
On this page, information will be stored for newly-released dragons that have incomplete data. Information can be compiled here so that it can be retrieved at a later stage to form the separate dragons' articles. ---- RULES OF NEW DRAGON RELEASES All newly released dragon information is to be compiled on this article and this article only. Do not: *Add the dragon(s) to the Which Egg Is Which page. *Add the dragon(s) to the Dragon Types page. *Add the dragon(s) to any page apart from this one. *Create the dragon(s) article. *'Add information if it has not been seen in the cave yet.' *Add the spriter's alt(s) against the artists will. (The DC-Wiki team will ask for their permission) *Add the spriter's alt(s) till they're adults. *Add the spriter's alt(s) to the Spriter's Alt page. These rules apply while the dragon is being released, as well as after the adult has been released and it seems like they have been completely released. Failing to comply with these rules will result in a warning or even a suspension (one week suspension for creating the dragons article). The DC-Wiki Team Staff messages Remember, adding information not yet seen in the cave is NOT allowed. I know you know it, I know half of it as well. But please, don't add it until it has been found in the cave. Votehim 07:19, May 26, 2010 (UTC) If you add interesting information from speculations made on the forums, please be sure to mark this information with Rumour unless it is absolutely a proven fact. See the current facts/rumors under each breed for examples. SH172 14:20, May 26, 2010 (UTC) IMPORTANT '''Information marked '''Fact has been so widely proven that may be accepted as true. Information marked Rumor is rumor. Currently, there is no way to prove this information true or false, and though much of it seems like it will be true, do not accept it as true information. This especially means that you should not present this information to people in the forums as hard fact. SH172 17:15, May 27, 2010 (UTC). Holiday Release If one of the holiday artists keeps their scroll hidden, respect that fact! The DC-Wiki team will contact them and ask them if they would be willing to share the images of their spriter's alt. Don't post links to the spriter's alt, because it might result in them getting sick. Currently Being Released Dragon Cave's 7th Birthday - May 21, 2013 On May 21, 2013 TJ added 47 new avatars to the forum. All of the avatars are made by Mysfytt. Mysfytt previously submitted the Brimstone Dragon to Dragon Cave. 7th Birthday Release - May 22. - 29, 2013 'May 22, 2013 - Day 1' 'Fact' *They're listed between Tangar and Terrae dragons when sorted by breed. *They have dimorphism. *Can be bitten by Vampire Dragons. 'Rumour' *Some color scemes may be based off of Emperor Angelfish, dolphins, penguins or puffins. *The adults might be a fair amount smaller then "normal sized" dragons. *These dragons might look structurally similar to Tri-Horn Wyverns. *Angziety is rumored to have contributed in large part to the adults. *These were likely done in public, as a few members have reported remembering them from when they were on the Completed Dragons Progress List. 'Egg Sequence ---- '''May 23, 2013 - Day 2 'Fact' *They're listed between Blacks and Blunas when sorted by breed. *They '''can't' be bitten by Vampire Dragons. *They are a new 2-headed dragon. *They have dimorphism. *The first "two-head" to be made since 2007. (about 6 years ago) 'Rumour' *This dragon might look similar to other volcanic breeds, such as the Red and Royal Crimson Dragon. *It will probably be a deep red color. *Their name may start with Blood or Blaze. *It may have poisonous blood or flesh. *They may be the first type of dragon to be able to breed with Split dragons. *They are probably carnivorious. *They might be "picky-breeders", mainly wanting to breed with their own kind. 'Egg Sequence' ---- 'May 24, 2013 - Day 3' 'Fact' *Listed behind Blacks (don't know if it is directly or further behind Blacks) but before the New Two-Headed (unknown name) Dragons.' *Can be bitten by Vampire Dragons. 'Rumour' *This dragon might not have dimorphism. 'Egg Sequence'''